


Snapshots

by panther



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, post-firstclass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with Charles, Raven can shield some of her thoughts. Pity, as Emma would love to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Living with Xavier has clearly taught Raven to shield some of her thoughts, or at least to have nonsense running around the surface so that Emma can't pick up on what she is _really_ thinking. It would be impressive if it wasn't so frustrating. Normally she doesn't care what people think about her. Letting people in has always been dangerous and left her hurt but Raven is fascinating. Xavier is her brother and yet here she is. If only Emma could get more than snapshots of her mind. If only she could see if she has any sort of chance.


End file.
